


Sweet Wet Dreams come true~

by Chibi_Taan_89



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Damian Wayne, Damian is jealous of Kory and Dick, First Time, M/M, PWP, Sex, Top Dick Grayson, Trans Damian Wayne, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, Wet Dream, but mostly Kory lol, i love pervy Dick lol, mention of Dick/Kory, no penetration apart fingering, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28778694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Taan_89/pseuds/Chibi_Taan_89
Summary: That night Damian had his first wet dream ever… and as a normal teenager, you would expect him to have dreams about Kory.. or any other girl he liked! But no… Damian woke up in the middle of the night, sweat dripping down his whole body, forehead, and chin. It made him incredibly alarmed with everything he had just dreamed.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson/Koriand'r
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Sweet Wet Dreams come true~

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skyline999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyline999/gifts).



> I wrote this for Unmoving's birthday !!!!the end might be a bit rushed because i wanted to end it today ;3; !!  
> i wanted to put more into it but it was getting quite long and no sex so XD yea  
> i really hope you like it bebe!!!  
> i didnt have time for someone to Beta-it for me but i used all my will power to do my best!!  
> please be nice its my first Trans Dami and Dick fic xD !!  
> WOHO  
> Basically just porn xD no particular plot lol  
> first time for everything lol  
> now back to JonDami  
> i still need to write my fav boys <333  
> please enjoy the fic !!!

It's been months now that Damian has been feeling quite squirmish. His whole body was reacting in so many weird ways he didn’t understand why.  
He never actually had the “talk” about body changing and things like “sex” was definitely out of the question. 

His mother never took the time to teach him and his father was usually way too busy to find the time and talk to Damian about his own body and the changes he gets during puberty. But Damian wasn’t stupid! He knew how to do his research and heard so many stories about that.

If there was one thing he hated the most, that would be those stupid wet moments during the night. Damian wasn’t any fool of course. He knew he had wet dreams just like any other teenager; it was a normal body reaction. It only meant that he was healthy and his body was just doing what was supposed to.  
It would all make so much more sense… if only Damian didn’t feel this way right after he saw Dick and his girlfriend Kory walk in the manor, all a bit tipsy and drunk, just groping each other and giggling happily.

Sure… Damian knew they were a couple, he wasn’t an idiot. Everyone knew, even tho the two of them never actually admitted nor came clean to anyone about it. Neither of them ever made it official so apparently, their relationship was only one so-called ‘sex buddies’? or so Damian thought.

The way Dick’s hands moved on her body with ease, he sure knew where to touch, and not even Kory’s height made it harder for him to grope her.

She giggled, making Damian blush behind the wooden door. He didn’t want to spy, he just wanted to read a book in the Wayne library when he heard the door open. Bruce wasn’t around and Alfred was on a small vacation trip so Damian finally stayed home all alone and free to do anything he wanted. But apparently, Dick forgot about that and brought home his girlfriend.

That image was now stuck in Damian’s mind as he glued it there to keep it as a memory. He never wanted to. He just didn’t like seeing Dick being intimate with anyone. He didn’t care who he brought home and who he slept with, but the fact he had to witness that was making things harder. He didn’t want to think about it… remember it. just listening to their voices as they both moaned happily.

It made Damian choke on his saliva and swallow hard as a louder and more aroused moan reached him.

Kory was feeling indeed good and Damian just had to get back! He wanted to get up on his feet and back to reading. Why was he even listening to these indecent actions…? He didn’t care!! Didn’t he?

Once Dick and Kory left the hall and up towards the older brother’s bedroom Damian got up on his feet and groaned! He felt something wet slide down his leg making him uncomfortable.

He couldn’t believe how much those sounds and actions made him horny all of a sudden.

That night Damian had his first wet dream ever… and as a normal teenager, you would expect him to have dreams about Kory.. or any other girl he liked! But no… Damian woke up in the middle of the night, sweat dripping down his whole body, forehead, and chin. It made him incredibly alarmed with everything he had just dreamed.  
It was none other than Dick, his older brother. The one his father treats as an equal son as him, the blood son. The one that held the mantle of Batman and the one he truly felt like calling “father” more than his flesh and blood.

Dick was so incredibly hot and devilish in his dream. He teased him a lot and touched him the same way he touched Kory that day. Those hands roamed all over, down to his belly button slowly moving up to his chest and squeezed one of his nipples. Damian was moaning so much at those hot touches, feeling his arousal awake even more. his lower half was already wet and leaking as Dick’s touched become more curious, wondering all over his body, brushing every part of his body, just not the one Damian wanted to be touched the most.

The younger boy spread his legs wide open waiting for Dick to just touch him there… to make him feel hot and good. his greedy hole was just waiting for Dick to … do anything! Anything at all 

“Damian…” Dick’s voice was loud… it ringed inside his ears and kept getting louder and louder. His name spilled over his brother’s mouth with such ease, such passion and lust it made Damian move his hips in excitement as he tried to make Dick touch him even more. He just wanted him to brush his long, slender fingers against his clit. It’s all he wanted.

“Patience Damian…patience” 

He knew those words were torture to Damian but he still uttered them and smirked back as the younger teen just wriggled and squirted a bit over the sheets. He was blushing mad as he noticed Dick look down a bit confused than even with more arousal in his eyes he smirked again and spoke

“You’re so dirty, little brother! Such a cute little slutty Damian…”

The boy moaned moving his hand up towards his mouth, biting his fingers trying to suppress another moan. He needed more…he craved it more than anything.

“Patience Dami… soon!! Little D! soon!”

After that Dick just spanked Damian over his small hip making the boy bite down on his fingers harder, eyes snapping open as he woke up, sweating and panting like never before.

He had nightmares before yes, but never did those nightmares wake him up so suddenly with such a craving need of a shower and a dose of composure.  
Damian spent the rest of the week just ignoring Dick all the time. During dinner, or when all of them arranged a movie night at the Manor, Damian telling everyone he had homework for the next day. he even avoided going to the teen titans tower and look at Dick or talk about him to anyone. Especially with Kory being there smiling back at him and being all nice!

He didn’t dislike her of course; he just didn’t want to look at that perfect body. A body that Damian knew was making his brother feel all too good in all sorts of ways.

*

the boy didn’t care about it. 

He knew he would never have the courage to tell him that and push the older man further away from him. Luckily for him, he didn’t have any arousing feelings towards Tim and Jason. Those two would probably just make fun of him or announce to everyone that their younger brother has feelings for them and nag him for too long. This was Dick Grayson… the person he could have a normal conversation with, feel completely at ease, and relax, knowing apart from the small teasing Dick would never hurt him nor make him uncomfortable.

Damian lay back on his bed looking at the ceiling… he was feeling nervous all of a sudden. He didn’t see Dick for too long and only thinking about him made him feel hot.  
Damn!

He curled himself into a ball wrapping his legs under his knees and bending them over his chest. It was tickling again... too much.

“fuck!!” his body moved again, untangling his hands from his legs and pulling up in a sitting position. He felt the wet slick feeling in his pants become unbearable, he had to do something, anything. 

Even if he didn’t know much about sex… he still knew how to masturbate… well at least in theory.

He never had any practice with that because he never was curious nor wanted to try it, and it all came down to either use his fingers or just rub against the sheets..but Alfred would probably notice the wet stains and think two things might have happened.  
None of them made Damian feel comfortable.

He pulled his pants down above the knees leaving his panties on. Even if he was alone he still felt quite embarrassed with all of this. When he finally relaxes he leaned down on the bed and pushed his hand inside his panties.

The wet feeling between his legs was driving him crazy, but he didn’t have any problem circling his fingers around his hole and slowly pushing it inside. It was hot…and wet, incredibly ticklish. He was so sensitive now that he couldn’t suppress a soft moan from escaping his lips.

Once he pushed the finger in Damian bit his lips. Now what? Should he just rub his clit or push them inside further? It felt funny to have his finger rub inside making him jolt every time he brushed over his clit.

God’s it felt incredibly weird… what if he tried to touch his chest too? He did feel slight electric jolts all over his body, plus his nipples were getting incredibly hard and sensitive.  
With his other free hand, he reached under his shirt and pinched one of his nipples. Yes, it was indeed a weird feeling… he wasn’t even sure if he was doing it right? His toes curled at the feeling in both his upper and lower part of his body, but it all felt completely different from what he thought… did Kory feel this way too? Did it look like she enjoyed it tho?

“mmh…w..weird..” his finger didn’t stop, he pumped it in and out of him, and by the time he realized it, he was using too much force making his body jump at the sudden painful sensation. This wasn’t easy at all.

“h..how does…K...Kory…ah…like it?”

“that’s rough….”

He suddenly stopped when he heard someone talk at the foot of the door. He wanted to crawl into the closet and stay there for the rest of his life once he realized who it was indeed.

It was none other than Dick, smirking at the boy, leaning on the slightly open door. Didn’t he lock his room? How did Dick open the door?

“D…Dick…w..what the hell are you doing?” he pulled his finger out and covered his body with his arms pulling the sheets over his lower body. Dick was looking at him, but Damian wasn’t sure what was going thru that big head of his.

Who would ever walk inside someone’s room and look at them masturbate while smiling like that? Was this a sick joke?

“Well…having someone call my girlfriends name while masturbating.. kind of makes you stop and ask?”

“I…i... Wasn’t…” a sudden blush appeared on Damian’s cheeks making him feel really bad. Did Dick hear him? he thinks he’s touching himself to her instead of him? “I…didn’t…mean. No! not her!!” he panicked covering even the rest of him with the blankets. This was embarrassing!

“I heard you Dami… and if it’s not her? Then who could make my little D so horny?” he said laughing a bit stepping inside the room.

“d…don’t get any closer…just stay there!” there, where? Damian didn’t know. He didn’t know how close he was to him but he still wanted Dick to stay put and let him finally calm down before he could look at him in the eyes.

He used to have a hard time being around Dick as it was, now he would probably have to move out just to avoid him for good. or until all this cooled down and he finally founds himself a partner for his sexual needs instead of fantasizing over his brother.

“Damian…” 

He knew Dick was close… incredibly close. He could hear his voice right beside him. how fast did that man move damn it?

“I..think I would rather not talk about this…” finally his pulse calmed down, breathing in and out he now managed to remove the blanket from his face and look at Dick straight in the eyes. He was still blushing no doubt about it but this time he tried to keep his cool.

“I don’t…think I need to explain myself to you…” he didn’t stop eye contact with Dick but neither did Dick and that made Damian feel a bit uneasy.

“you don’t have to justify anything Dami… it's normal to have urges and needs” he said grinning stepping closed. He sat back on the bed and grinned as he noticed Damian relax a little but still wary of his presence. 

“and touching yourself is pretty normal for your age” Dick’s hand moved up to grasp at the sheets Damian was holding, he slowly tugged at it before pulling it towards him making sure part of Damian’s body was revealed. 

“w…what are you doing?” Damian shifted away pulling the sheets back to himself and blushed even more noticing Dick’s hand still pulling and tugging it “calm down Damian…” he laughed and left the sheets to fall back on the bed as the boy rushed to grab them all and piled them up against his chest.

“…I just saw you struggle a bit and thought you needed some tips that’s all” once again Dick laughed making Damian jump at that. what did he mean by tips? And why would Dick want to help him?

"i...d..don't need help! j..just leave" he was curious tho. Even if his brain was telling him to see what Dick had in mind his mouth wasn't progressing those words. He had to keep some dignity still.

"I think I deserve some fun myself! you just masturbated on my girlfriend..."

"n..no! I said it's not like that... and.. " he paused "she.. is not your girlfriend. I saw you with others too. she isn't the only one" he blushed. was his jealousy showing so much?

"heh...you got me there! But if it wasn't Kory... who?" he moved again, this time faster, straddling Damian on the bed. His body was still covered with the sheets, Dick didn’t insist on removing them, yet, feeling a sudden heat rise all over his body.

he wanted to make Dick move away from him, but his older sibling was too strong and taller than him, it would take a lot of effort to push him away, and in a way, Damian kind of didn’t want to.

"Come on Dami... be a good boy and tell me! you can think of that person when I teach you how to feel good" he laughed and oh how right was Dick. Damian wouldn't have any hard time thinking anything since the cause of his wet dreams was already here and incredibly horny.

"C...Can’t..." he whispered barely a small reply as Dick finally removed the sheets completely off of Damian that stayed there, paralyzed and embarrassed. he tried to cover as much as he could but wasn't fast enough because Dick was already sitting on top of him, legs spread on each side. "s..stop" he cried out once again, Dick leaning down and whispering something in his ear. Damian wasn't sure if he heard right but it did seem like Dick was telling him to spread his legs? And why?

"come on baby bat! do it for me?" he had that pleading expression that Damian just couldn't say no to. it was incredible how much influence he had over him. Damian with shaking legs still decided to obey him and spread his legs slowly making Dick drink up the incredible sight in front of him.

The craving lust Damian was feeling right now was clouding his judgment, in way he shouldn’t be braving this, it was so wrong and unmoral, but at the same time he really did want this. Every fiber of his body was screaming!

Damian's pants were just below his knees and his panties were incredibly wet, making Dick realizes just how aroused Damian was.

"Still won't tell me who you fantasize over? are you keeping it for yourself? so selfish" he had to admit he was genuinely curious of who was on the boy's mind. It wasn't Kory but then again he could just as much be lying over that. it's not like Kory wasn't hot, everyone envied him to that, and Damian, even if he was different from most people, was still human and with needs.

Maybe he just found himself a girlfriend, and maybe he didn’t want to reveal her name. Maybe it was Jon? if that’s true that means he is either gay or bi. Interesting. 

Either way the sole idea of Damian having feeling for someone was awakening some weird jealous feeling inside him. he never forbid Damian from having a relationship, but at the same time he really hope Damian would never have one, or crave something like this. He could have the boy only for himself. 

He smirked to himself and lowered his hand down pressing his fingers over Damian's panties slowly tugging them down to reveal that sweet treasure Dick was so eager to find.  
He loved Damian's body and loved the idea of finally being able to touch him, even as an excuse to just touch him and "help him" out.

When he saw and heard Damian in his bedroom he couldn't stop the urge to just get inside and ask for help. it was the best excuse he ever had to use, and now seeing Damian all so willing to just let it all happen made him incredibly horny. He was just begging to be touched so badly.

“oh..you look so cute D!”

“S...Stop that! j..just please” he sobbed again this time closing his eyes and covering his face with his hands. It was so embarrassing having Dick do this to him, but this was indeed a dream come true. Having Dick finally touch him like this and made him feel good, now he could have it for real and not just in a dream.

He wasn’t sure why Dick was doing this, if it was just to help him or mock him… he didn’t know, but he didn’t care at this time, all that mattered was that Dick was finally here!

“Spread your legs baby bat! Let me look at you” he kept whispering while his fingers trailed all over Damian’s hipbone and up to his belly making sure Damian felt every touch he provided. It was incredible how good Damian looked like this.

Wet and eager to take his finger, just begging to be touched!

Damian did what he was told slowly opening his eyes to meet Dick’s

“Gr...Grayson….” his mouth fell wide open as soon as Dick’s tongue darted out and licked his neck and chin. He took his sweet time biting and nibbling at his skin all the while circling his fingers over Damian’s navel. He could feel the young boy shiver underneath him, hand reaching up to grab Dick’s shoulder and sink his nails into it.

“Just h..Hurry up..s..Show me!” he was getting impatient and Dick loved all the control he had over him. 

He could do this all day and night, but just as much as Damian was impatient so was he. He didn’t want to waste this chance and ruin everything with foreplay and delaying this.

Damian felt Dick finally pull away from his neck and sit back on top of him, licking his fingers in the process

“You see Dami. Even if you are wet and open, you still need to lubricate your fingers. Doing it raw is pretty hard and it can be painful” 

When his fingers finally bent down he pushed in one digit making sure to take it slow and easy for him, but only heaving Damian moan as soon as his finger pressed inside was making it hard for him to keep his cool. 

“Gorgeous..” Dick kept praising him as his finger moved in and out, making sure to always cub his thumb over his clitoris, Damian moaning louder and louder every time.

“You look so nice! Wriggling just because of my finger I wonder how would you react if I pushed inside something else?”

“G…Grayson s..Stop ah..Teasing me please”

Of course, Damian wanted more he did crave for it. just the finger wasn’t enough now because Dick was doing a great job at driving him crazy.

“What do you want Dami?” he smirked down at him pushing in another finger making Damian whimper.

“M..more please..”

“More what?”

He knew Damian didn’t want to say anything he was just too shy and embarrassed, but there was a sadistic side of him that wanted Damian to moan and tell him. he wanted Damian to say how he wanted him to fuck him hard.

“Just, please… I’m… I can’t”

“of course you can D!! You are always so expressive with your words!! Now tell me” once again he leaned down and kissed his chin making sure to press his fingers in and spread them wide, scissoring Damian open.

The boy couldn’t keep it in anymore he moaned louder and louder panting like a dog in heat as drool slide down his chin. He wasn’t even capable of composing a single sentence anymore because Dick was just too good at this.

“keep the hand like this spread yourself open and trust me.. masturbating will feel so well next time” he chuckled “maybe next time your sweet “special” one will do this for you”  
Damian did blush at that and looked at Dick’s devious smirk. He knew Dick wasn’t stupid… he understood.

“y…you”

“mmh? What was that?” when he licked Damian’s chin he pulled away just a bit to see Damian’s huge blush all over his face.

“I... it's you! Ah….your fingers…. You” 

“mmh….so nice of you to finally say that” he licked his lips and added a third finger inside this time pushing faster and deeper.

Damian’s body was reacting so good to the touched and spreading open real nicely making Dick even more impatient and greedy.

“I can’t put it in, I don’t have a condom” he ginned Damian looking up into Dick’s eyes. “but you can squeeze your legs for me so I can rub against you? Will you turn around for me?”

Damian nodded and when Dick pulled his fingers out he pushed his body up and moved over getting on the bed on his hands and knees, his ass straight up in the air. Dick grabbed his hips and moved his legs so he would squeeze them together. 

He unzipped his pants and once again licked his lips before leaning on Damian’s back his cock now fully out and pressing against Damian’s legs. He could feel Dick’s cock rub against him and tried to suppress a moan as he moved his hands forward leaning down leaving only his ass up and pressed against Dick’s crotch.

“good boy” he squeezed his ass cheeks and pushed his cock against Damian’s clenched legs feeling the welcoming heat around the head. God did it feel good, Damian’s body was so hot and warm. “you feel so good! oh yes…Dami!!” 

“R…Richard..mmh…” Damian panted not knowing how to feel about this, the fact that Dick’s cock rubbed against his pussy and kept rubbing against him, leaving wet trails over his legs and dripped down to the sheets. It was incredibly good, hot, and arousing all the while Dick was moaning and panting in Damian’s ears.

He did look like a dog in heat pushing his body on top of Damian and humping against his legs feeling good with every squeezing tight feeling against his hard cock.

“Dami!! Dami!! Oh yes…” he was incredibly horny, and Damian allowing this to happen was something he never thought could come true. He finally was getting to touch him! Damian was allowing all this to happen, he was welcoming it all and enjoying himself.

It was such a pity he couldn’t see his face but this is something he would let slide for next time maybe when Damian comes to him

And Dick was sure Damian will come to him again.

Damian was moaning louder and louder, burying his face into the pillow to suppress himself from literally yelling out, leaking all over his legs, and feeling just how hard Dick was-  
“Incredible.. g..good..you feel amazing D.!! I can feel how wet you are. You are soaking me” he bit down on Damian’s neck this time a bit harder leaving a small bite mark sucking on the skin leaving hickeys all over. 

“Ric…chard..mmh… ah. I'm… something is w..wrong please!” he begged and cried noticing his own body was twitching hard. “It…mm I’m…going to piss…” he was so embarrassed. Was he peeing himself now of all times?

“No…baby no!” Dick laughed and smirked “You're about to jizz baby!! Come on!” one more thrust and Damian was screaming cumming all over Dick’s cock and his legs. He could feel it drip down to the sheets while Dick just stilled his movement’s cumming at the same time as Damian.

Since Damian was bent down on the pillow, some of the cum shoot right down on his chin and cheek. He didn’t notice it immediately since the spasm from just now still lingers inside his body. He was twitching so hard, not sure what took over him, but he did realize Dick stopped and turned his head around to see.

Dick had his eyes closed and he was breathing hard against his back. He was incredibly hot like that, sweat on his forehead as he tried to regain some composure and his breathing.  
“Rich..ard? is..mh…this still considerate masturbation?” Damian asked already knowing the answer to that, but Dick didn’t reply.  
He just laughed and looked over at Damian removing himself from the boy. The younger boy sat back and looked at how sticky his body was then he turned around and noticed Dick’s breathing was finally slowing down

“ok.. this felt good..” 

“y..yea….it was nice.. thank you, Richard!” 

He wasn’t sure if thanking him was necessary even tho he did agree to help him, in the first place, and even tho they ended up almost sleeping together, it was still really good. even if this was a one-night thing…. Wasn’t it?

“hey…Richard….”

“Always so polite… tell me baby bat”

“This is…mh..” he leaned down on the bed and hugged the sheets covering his body feeling a bit embarrassed “a… why did you do this?”

“huh?” Dick wasn’t sure why he was asking this “feeling shy on me Dami?” 

“N..no its just m…mmh”

“yea... it's ok” he moved closer to Damian brushing his head and patting it gently. the boy was getting sleepy on him, he could see it in his eyes, just barely open and ready to snuggle under the warm blankets

“sleep baby Bat… we can talk later” he kept brushing Damian’s hair gently noticing the boy was already dozing off.

“y…yea…ok…Dick..mmh”

“oh finally…” he laughed but didn’t get any reply from the boy because he was already slowly falling to sleep. It just took a few minutes. Dick smiled back and place a small kiss over his forehead before tucking his pants and leaving the room.

They will have time to talk tomorrow, and Dick indeed wanted to talk about everything. Maybe this time Damian would be more open and honest about his needs and eventually just come to him when he needs help. releasing his sexual needs~


End file.
